


Strange Encounters

by bloodyhotcheetos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhotcheetos/pseuds/bloodyhotcheetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot from a prompt found on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so sorry, but I honestly do not know what sound a fire alarm makes. Sorry! If you know, please let me know!

*R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-N-G*   
The shrill ringing of the fire alarm awoke the still sleeping redhead from his vivid dream. 

“Ehh?” Kagami questioned the fire alarm, “There can’t be a fire can there?”  
He hurried down the stairs not noticing his lack of clothing until the frigid winds of winter washed over his lightly tanned skin. 

“Ah!” Kagami gasped, his cheeks filled with a deep red blush from a mix of the freezing air and from embarrassment. He slowly approached the crowd of people gathered near the sidewalk of his apartment, and grumbled lightly to himself. 

“Of all the damn times! They had to have a fire drill in the middle of the fucking night!? And not to mention, I’m practically naked!” 

Looking around, he spotted a blue haired guy dressed similarly to himself. 

“Well, at least I wasn’t the only guy caught unprepared...”

As Kagami moved towards the stranger, he noticed that the blunette had an unusally tanned skin, and striking blue eyes. Mesmerized for a moment, Kagami heard some mumbles from the stranger’s mouth. 

“Fucking...I don’t even know who to blame this on! Ugh! AND I have a fucking game tomorrow? What the fucking hell!” 

Game? Did he hear it right? Is he...perhaps? No, it can’t be...I’m just letting my hopes up. 

“Oi!” A deep guttural voice interrupted Kagami’s thoughts, and snapped his head up to meet dark blue eyes. 

“Y-Yes?” Kagami awkwardly replied, stepping back a little, already feeling tension in the air. 

“I see you’re are in the same boat as I am. Tch! I can’t believe the timing of this shit!” The blunette roared with outrage, but soon looked towards Kagami as if expecting a reaction or reply. 

“Y-ya! They just had to do this in the middle of the night, huh.” Kagami nervously stuttered out, and tried to pair his half-assed statement with a half-hearted chuckled. 

Damn it! Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Is it because of his sharp and intent gaze, or his muscular chest complete with a gorgeous eight pack? Wait...what? 

“Dude, calm down. You look so nervous. Do you not remember me?” The apparently not stranger snickered. 

Eh? EH?! Whoa whoa whoa! He’s not a stranger? Wait a moment...his eyes...no wonder they looked so familiar! But where...

“Wow. You really don’t remember do you! Remember that one party we both went to like...a year ago?” The blunette continued as the look of confusion on Kagami’s face grew more apparent.

“And we both got reeaalllly drunk?” 

“Um...”

“And we fucked?” 

“...wait...what?”

“We fucked...” the blunette enunciated each syllable and quirked his eyebrow.

“We. We, fucked?” Kagami stammered out, surprised at the “new” news. 

“Do you really not remember? Wow...I should fuck you more often.” the blunette smirked, showing his gleaming white teeth. 

“What? No wait, when!? No, how!?” Kagami tried to comprehend what the blunette was saying, but was met with fuzzing memories and an aching a-

Wait. What. An aching what? But before his thoughts were collected, an announcement blared through the loud speakers. 

“The fire drill is over. I repeat, the fire drill is over. You may return to your apartments. Thank you for cooperation.”

“Ugh! Fucking finally! Well nice seeing you again, tiger.” 

Before Kagami could reply, the blunette was already halfway inside the lobby, but as he got on an elevator, he turned around and winked at the already flustered red head. 

Kagami stood in the freezing wind, unable to comprehend anything, just frozen in surprise.   
How could I not remember someone like that? And the worst part? I didn’t even get his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism and comments are welcomed!


End file.
